The Jelly Bracelets
by AusllyxxRauraForever
Summary: Ally buys some jelly bracelets from Claire's. Unbeknownst to her, they're also known as sex bracelets. What happens when Ally buys every single color and Austin sees them?


**Ally's POV:**

"Hey, Trish, what's up?" I ask as she walks into Sonic Boom.

"I just got a new job! Guess where! Guess where!" she exclaims.

"Where?" I ask her.

"Claire's!" she squeals.

My eyes widen. "Claire's?!" I ask. "The mall has a Claire's?! When exactly did we get a Claire's?! That's, like, my favorite store ever!"

"Hillary's Heels went out of business and so the person who owns Claire's set up shop there yesterday! I snatched up the job as soon as they put up the Help Wanted sign yesterday!" Trish tells me.

"Awesome! I love Claire's! And I just got my paycheck last night. Let's go! Dad, I'm taking my break!" I call up the stairs.

"All right" comes his faint reply followed by his footsteps.

I take my wallet out from under the counter and Trish and I rush out the door. "Around the fountain and through the crowd to the new Claire's store we go!" I sing excitedly.

"That may be the worst song you've ever written!" Trish criticizes but just as excitedly. We laugh and finally reach the store.

"Trish! Where have you been?" a small girl who looks about our age says as we burst through the door. "I've been covering for you ever since you left! I told Elizabeth you were in the bathroom."

"Chill, Kate, I was taking my break. Besides, no one's in the store anyway except for you, no customers. Why did it matter?" Trish says.

"I dunno, but for every minute you were gone, Elizabeth took a dollar off of your paycheck," Kate tells Trish sadly.

"What?! She can't do that!" Trish exclaims. "I'm going to have a word with her." She disappears into the back.

Kate turns her frown into a smile for me and says, "Welcome to Claire's."

I smile back and begin to look around. The first thing I see is a necklace with a musical staff on it and a few notes. I pick it up and carry it in my hand, knowing I'll buy it.

Next, I see a pair of red guitar earrings. I put those in my hand as well. Something sparkles in my peripheral vision. I turn my head a fraction and see a bundle of bracelets. It takes me a moment to realize that they're jelly bracelets! The sparkly thing I saw was one of the glittery ones.

I'm definitely getting these.

I pick it up and bring it over to the counter, along with the earrings and the necklace. Kate scans the items, tells me the price, and I hand over the money. I wait for Trish by the door.

Five minutes pass.

Ten minutes pass.

"Hey, um, Kate?" I ask.

She looks up through her dirty blond bangs. "Yeah?"

"Um, can you tell Trish that I've gone back to work when she comes back?" I ask.

She nods. "Of course. Thank you for shopping at Claire's. Have a nice day and come back soon," she says.

"Oh, I definitely will," I say before walking back to Sonic Boom. When I arrive, I immediately put on my earrings, my necklace, and my jelly bracelets.

I put half of the jelly bracelets on my right arm and the other half on my left. Then I tell my dad that I'll finish up at the counter and he disappears up the stairs.

Suddenly, I hear the song Dirty Little Secret by The All American Rejects playing. I look around, trying to find the source of the music. Finally, I realize it's coming from my phone.

For a moment, I wonder why that song's playing instead of When I Was Your Man by Bruno Mars—which is what I had my ringtone set to before—when I realize that Austin was the last person who had my phone. I look at my phone to see who's calling and see another trace of Austin's fingers on my phone.

The contact name is The Love Of My Life (Aka The Sex God). I roll my eyes, smiling, as I answer my phone. "Hey, Ally, it's Austin," he says quickly.

"I know," I say.

"Okay, whatever, look, I'm—wait, what? How did you—? Hm, do you agree that I'm a sex God or...?" he asks and I can tell he's grinning.

"I took a wild guess," I tell him with a giggle.

Austin laughs then asks urgently, "Is Dez at Sonic Boom?"

I look around. "Um, no. Why?" I ask.

"Great, I'll be there soon," he says and hangs up.

"Hm," I wonder aloud to myself, "I wonder what that was all—"

"Hey, Ally. What's up? You mind if I hide from Dez down here? Great, thanks," Austin says quickly, power walking into the store and ducking behind the counter.

"Um, what's going on?" I ask him. "Why are you hiding from Dez?"

He peeks up over the counter, probably searching for Dez. "We're playing Hide-'N'-Seek," he explains. "He's the Seeker for this round."

"Oh, okay, that makes sense," I say. I see a flash of red hair and Austin crouches down behind the counter. Dez runs into Sonic Boom at full speed as Austin slides onto the bottom shelf.

"Hey, Ally," Dez says.

"Hi, Dez," I reply.

"You seen Austin?" he asks me.

I shrug. "Not since yesterday," I lie but my voice cracks in the middle, giving me away. I shut my eyes. "Shoot," I say to myself under my breath.

Dez grins slyly. "So he's here. Where is he?" Dez asks.

I sigh. "I can't tell you, Dez. You two are playing Hide-'N'-Seek and it'd be cheating if I told you where he was and we all know good and well I hate cheating with a passion," I say.

Dez groans dramatically. "Fine, I'll find him myself," he says. "Nice bracelets, by the way." He starts to walk toward the back of the store.

I feel Austin tug on my ankle. Knowing what he wants, I move a few inches to the left, shielding his head from Dez's sight. Austin's jeans are dark-washed so Dez wouldn't be able to see those and Austin's wearing a gray T-shirt that you can't really see so he doesn't have to worry about that.

"Austin," Dez calls. "Come out, come out, wherever you are."

Austin's fingers brush against my ankle again and I jump, giggling quietly. "Quit it! Dez is gonna find you!" I scold quietly down to him, still giggling a bit. Austin chuckles quietly and continues to tickle my ankles.

"Ally, can I check the practice room?" Dez asks me.

"Sure," I say and Dez skips up the stairs. I crouch down and look at Austin. "Stop horsing around. You don't want Dez to find you, do you?" I ask with a grin.

Austin thinks for a moment. "I guess not," he says and sticks his tongue out at me. I smile and continue to look at him. "What?" he asks me, returning my smile with an even warmer one.

I don't say anything for a second. Then I blink. "Nothing, it's just..." I shake my head. "You're so silly, that's all." I start to stand back up but Austin grabs my wrist and yanks me back down.

"What are these?" he asks me, examining my colorful wrists with wide eyes.

"Jelly bracelets," I answer.

"Yeah... jelly bracelets..." Austin murmurs, still staring at my wrist.

I hear footsteps. "Lemme go," I whisper. "Dez is coming." I jerk my arm away from him and stand up straight.

"Olly, olly, oxen free!" Dez calls into Sonic Boom. Austin slides out from under the counter and stands up.

"Here I am!" he announces.

"Whoa!" Dez exclaims. "Killer hiding spot! Anyway, I gotta get home. I've got chores to do. Rematch tomorrow?"

"Rematch tomorrow," Austin confirms. Dez races out the door and Austin turns to me. "Who the hell gave you these?" he asks me, taking my wrist in his hands again. "Did Dallas give you these? Well, he's a horny little weasel and you need to give these back to him right now."

I yank my wrist away again. "Dallas didn't give me anything. I bought these at Claire's earlier," I explain. "Why are you getting so angry about it?"

"I wasn't getting angry, I just..." He trails off, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You really don't know what these are?" he asks me.

"Of course I do. They're jelly bracelets!" I say again.

A mischievous smile crosses Austin's race. "Jelly bracelets," he repeats.

"Yes, jelly bracelets," I say. "What did you think they were?"

"Oh, nothing," he says, still grinning that mischievous grin of his.

"What's with the creepy smile?" I ask him, worried about what he has in mind.

"I want to play a game," Austin says, sounding a bit dark and sinister to my ears.

"Ooh, I love games!" I exclaim. "What game?"

"It's called _Snap!_ " Austin tells me.

I knit my eyebrows together and cock my head to the side. " _Snap!_?" I ask. "What's _Snap!_?"

"You'll see. Hold out your wrist," Austin instructs.

"Which one?" I ask.

"It doesn't matter," he tells me. So I hold out my left wrist. He hooks his finger around my yellow jelly bracelet. "We'll start off easy," he says. He gives a hard tug and the bracelet snaps and falls to the ground.

"Hey!" I exclaim. "What'd you break my bracelet for?!"

"That's how you play _Snap!_ " he tells me. "I'll buy you new bracelets though, don't worry." Then he laughs. "That is, if you still _want_ the bracelets."

"Well, that's a stupid game," I say. "There's not even a real objective."

"I'm getting to that part. See, since I snapped the yellow bracelet, you have to give me a hug," he tells me and he opens his arms wide.

"Oh... Well, that's pretty cool, I guess," I say, allowing him to envelop me in his arms. "What do the other colors stand for?"

"You'll see. Now, before, we get into the game, you have to promise to abide by the rules. Swear on... Swear on your grandma's grave," Austin says.

"The game isn't even that hard. I don't see why I have to swear on Nana's grave," I say. Nonetheless, I swear on her grave.

Austin's evil grin widens. "Let the game begin." He rubs his hands together as he looks down at my bracelets, taking his pick. His grin softens into a genuine smile as his eyes rest on my orange jelly bracelet. Just like before, he hooks his finger under it and snaps it, watching it fall to the ground.

"What's that one?" I ask him.

"Um... orange means you have to kiss me," he says softly. I feel my cheeks burn.

"Oh... well... um..." I look away from him.

"Come on, Ally, you swore you'd abide by the rules," Austin reminds me. "It's just a game, right?"

I purse my lips. He's right. It's just a game. I stand on tiptoes and plant a quick kiss on his lips. Austin looks behind him but I could've sworn I caught the faintest blush on his cheeks.

When he looks back at me, the sly grin has returned. "All right, next bracelet." He hooks his finger under the gold bracelet and yanks it right off my wrist.

"What's that one?" I ask, worried.

"You have to give me a hickey," Austin says simply, grinning wider. "Well, actually, it's suck on any part of the body..." He leans a little closer to me, his grin getting more mischievous by the second. "... but I'm a nice person."

"A hickey?" I ask. "B-but I've never given a hickey before. I don't know how to..."

"It's easy. All you have to do is suck on my neck," he tells me. He puts his hands on my waist and lifts me up onto the counter. "Like this." He positions himself between my legs, leans in, and puts his lips on my neck.

Before he can even part his lips, I push him away, saying, "Hey, hey, hey, I don't want some big purple thing on my neck!"

He just laughs. "All right, try it then," he says. He cocks his head to the side a little. I guess so it'll be easier for me to give him a... hickey.

I take a deep breath and swallow. I press my lips to Austin's neck and begin to suck. I can't even imagine how many germs I'm sucking into my mouth right now. Ugh. Disgusting.

"Is it turning red yet?" Austin asks me.

I stop sucking and pull away to glance at his not-red skin. "Yes," I lie. Again, my voice cracks and gives me away.

"Keep sucking," Austin says and I can't help but think about how dirty that sounds. As I continue to suck on Austin's neck, I think about how Austin probably said that on purpose. Suddenly, Austin moans.

I pull away so quickly that I cause a loud smacking sound. "I'm sorry," I say quickly, frowning, "did I hurt you?"

I look at Austin's face. His lips are curled up with pleasure and his eyes are closed. He shakes his head. "No. Continue."

I sigh and place my lips on his neck again. I feel Austin bury his face in my hair, quiet moans coming from his throat. I suck harder so that I can get done faster. I glance at his neck again and see the faintest shade of red appear where I was sucking. "It's turning red!" I say quickly. "I'm done."

"Well, that was quick," he says, pull away from me and rubbing his neck gingerly. Austin snaps my glittery yellow bracelet.

"Do I even want to know?" I ask.

"It isn't too bad," he promises me. He picks me up off of the counter and kisses me again as he sets me down. "It was just a hug and a kiss."

I look down at my remaining bracelets and notice my favorite color. "Ooh, what's the red one?" I ask.

Austin snickers. "If I tell you, you have to let me snap it."

"But I just want to know what―"

"If I tell you, you have to let me snap it," he repeats, cutting me off.

"But―"

"If I tell you," Austin says slowly, "you have to let me snap it."

I groan. "Fine." As he hooks his finger under the red bracelet, I say, "You know, I'm not sure if I like this game."

Austin laughs and begins to pull when I notice someone walking into Sonic Boom. "Stop!" I hear Trish shout. Austin and I both look up. Austin releases my bracelet. "What do you two think you're doing‽"

"We're playing a game," I answer.

" _Snap!_ " Trish says. "I know the game. I meant, 'Why are you playing it‽'"

"It was Austin's idea," I admit.

Trish looks up at him. "I should've known. You horny, slimy, disgusting little weasel!" Trish says, punching him hard in the stomach. "Get out of Sonic Boom! Now! Get. Out. Of. My. _Sight!_ "

Austin doubles over, clutching his stomach. "Trish, no, it's my fault. He suggested the game and I agreed to play. And I swore on Nana's grave that I'd play by the rules. So I've got to finish the game," I tell her.

Trish sighs. "How many have you let him snap?" she asks. I point down at the floor and she glances down. "Oh, my goodness. Ally!"

"I can't help it. I love games," I say. "I mean, this one definitely isn't my favorite but I still love games."

Trish sighs and sits on the counter. "Continue. But Austin, do _not_ pop any of the ones you know Ally isn't ready for."

"What about the white and the glittery purple?" Austin asks.

"I remember the glittery purple is okay. But what's the white one again?" Trish asks.

Austin turns to me and quickly snaps the white one. Austin whispers in my ear what I have to do. I stare at him and whine, "Do I _have_ to?" He nods, still grinning as he has been the whole time.

"You swore," he reminds me again.

I sigh and pull up my shirt, exposing my breasts. Austin's eyes widen. "Damn," he says. I can't help but laugh as I pull my shirt down.

Austin shakes his head, bringing himself back to reality. Trish rolls her eyes. "Go ahead. Snap the glittery purple one. Get it over with," she says.

"All right," Austin says and he snaps the glittery purple one.

"What's the glittery pur―?"

Austin cuts me off by pressing his lips against mine. After a moment, he parts my lips and instincts make me do the same. Our tongues meet and I can't help but notice how sweet Austin's tastes. Our tongues go to war. Austin's hands travel up my sides and back down to the small of my back.

"Ah, ah, ah. You can't get touchy-feely unless you pop the clear one," Trish taunts. Wait. Is she actually _enjoying_ this‽

Nonetheless, Austin's hands immediately detach themselves from my body and reattach themselves to the counter behind me. Austin presses me up against the same counter, rendering me defenseless as his tongue fights harder. A moan escapes my throat.

I pull away from Austin and breathe in heavily. Our eyes meet and lock. "I thought you were gonna suffocate me," I breathe.

"I'd never do anything to harm you in any way," he tells me, brushing my hair out of my eyes. He presses his forehead against mine.

"Then why'd you make me play this stupid game?" I ask. "It harmed me emotionally."

"When I saw that you had the bracelets, the only ones I really wanted to snap were the yellow, the orange, and the glittery purple ones," he reassures me. "Mostly the orange bracelet and the glittery purple bracelet though."

I look into my mind. When he snapped the yellow one, I had to hug him. When he popped the orange one, I had to give him a hickey. No, wait... I had to kiss him. And when he just popped the glittery purple one, I had to French kiss him.

So basically, what he's saying is... he just wanted to kiss me. Wait, he just wanted to kiss me? But... that would mean...

I knit my eyebrows together."Austin..." I say, my voice hinting at astonishment, "do you―?"

"Like you?" he suggests. "Yeah. I do." He glances down longingly at my lips. "Do you know how long those perfect lips have been taunting me?"

Now it's my turn to grin mischievously. "Well, they're gonna taunt you some more," I say.

Austin frowns. "What? Why?" he asks me.

"Because you tricked me into playing that terrible game," I say.

"But―" he starts.

"Ah! No buts," I say.

"Come on, Ally―"

"Nope."

"Ally," he whines.

"No."

"Ally, please," he says.

"No," I repeat. He opens his mouth to say something but I cut him off. "Although..." Austin waits for my words eagerly. "I don't think I'll be able to live without your kisses," I tell him. "So I have an idea. Stay here. You too, Trish. I'll be right back." I slide my remaining jelly bracelets off of my wrist and set them on the counter.

* * *

I walk back into Sonic Boom. Austin looks up at me. I hold up my arms. My left arm is filled with orange jelly bracelets and my right arm is filled with glittery purple bracelets.

"What if I want a hug?" Austin teases.

"Eh, those are free," I tell him. Austin walks up to me and starts to pop an orange jelly bracelet but I pull my arm away from him. "For tricking me, I still have to punish you. You're not allowed to pop these for... an hour."

Austin sighs and folds his arms over his chest like a child. "Fine," he huffs then smiles at me.

"Wait, so is that why you were mad when you thought Dallas got me the bracelets?" I ask. "Because you liked me?"

Austin nods. "Yeah," he says sheepishly.

"So... you realize that that means _you're_ the horny little weasel... right?" I ask.

"Right. Wait..." He looks at me and chuckles. "Very funny," he says. "But I told you, I only wanted to kiss you. I was thinking he wanted to... make you give him a blowjob and... and make you have anal s―"

"I get it," I cut him off, raising a hand to silence him. "I get it." Then I remember something. "Oh, you never did tell me. What's the red one?"

"I can't tell you. Remember? If I tell you, you have to let me snap it. If I snap it, you have to do it."

I frown. "But I really wanna know. But I really don't wanna do it... What if Trish tells me?" I ask. Austin shrugs.

"The red sex bracelet is a lap dance," Trish says, barely containing her laughter.

"Um..." I pause. "In-interesting... I guess... Wait, did you say _sex_ bracelet?" I look at Austin. " _That's_ why you kept asking me if I really thought they were called... Ohhhh..."

"Hold on," Trish says, staring at the broken jelly bracelets on the floor. "You popped the gold one? Austin Monica Moon, you better have chosen neck." Austin nods vigorously. "Oh, yeah? Lemme see." Austin turns and cocks his head to the side so that Trish can see my artwork. "Wow, Ally, that's pathetic. I mean, _I_ could've done a better job than that."

"Ally," Austin says. I raise my eyebrows. "You forgot to take one off." I look at my wrist to see which one he means. At the top of my left wrist, I see a single clear jelly bracelet. Before I can even move to take it off, Austin snaps it.

"Wh-What's that one?" I ask.

Austin leans down and whispers in my ear, "You have to let me do whatever I want to you."

My face drains of color then is painted red. "What are you thinking about doing?"

"Nothing too terrible," he promises. "I just want to mark you as mine."

I knit my eyebrows together in confusion. "How are you going to do that?" Austin picks me up and sets me on the counter, like he did when I had to give him a hickey.

Oh, wait...

Trish sits on the other counter, giggling her head off. "Are you going to give me a... you know?" I ask, worried. "Just like I gave you one?"

"Mhm," Austin says. "But mine's gonna be way more special. I can promise you that."

He places his lips on my neck. This time, I don't flinch or push him away. I just sit back and take it. He sets to work. He takes a longer time than I did. After a few minutes, I see why Austin moaned.

For some reason, the neck-sucking causes pleasure. I moan. "I'm not hurting you, am I?" Austin teases, mocking me.

"Definitely not," I moan. I tangle my fingers in his hair and he sucks a little harder. "So _this_ is why you moaned," I say.

"Mhm," Austin mumbles against my neck. My eyes roll back into my head and I continue to moan quietly. All at once, Austin stops.

"Why'd you stop?" I ask quickly.

"I'm done," he tells me. "Look." Austin takes out his phone and snaps a picture. Then he hands it to me so I can see.

"Wow," I say.

"You like it?" he asks me.

I nod. On my neck, there's a little heart. It's a bit lopsided, one of the humps slightly larger than the other, but it's still pretty cute. "Can you teach me how to do that?" I ask.

"I can try. Believe it or not, I've never given a hickey before either. That was practically beginner's luck," he admits.

"That's so cute," I say, touching my neck. "But now I have to wear a scarf."

"Sorry," Austin says.

"Don't worry," I say. "It's so worth it."

"Yeah," he says. "This way, people will know you're my girl. Wait, you do like me back... right?"

I nod. "Of course," I say with a roll of my eyes. I wrap my arms around his neck again and hug him tight.

"So... you're gonna keep my contact name in your phone the same?" he jokes, pulling away from me slightly. I giggle and nod.

Suddenly, Dez bursts into the store with a small wrapped present. "Trish!" he exclaims. "I got this for you."

"Is it jewelry?" she asks immediately.

Dez thinks about it. "Hm... yeah, I think so."

Trish rips off the wrapping paper. "Dez..." Trish says slowly, as if she's trying not to rip his head off or something.

"What is it?" I ask, standing on tiptoe to try and see over Dez's shoulder.

Dez grins a goofy grin. "I got her jelly bracelets!"

 ** _HEEEEEELLOOOOOO_ , _EVERYONE!_ Miss me? Sorry I dropped off the face of the earth for about a year, I've been going through some really tough stuff. I won't bore you about it here though. I checked the poll and was thankful to see that this story was one of the ones tied for first place. I was thankful because I've had this one-shot (I can hear the groans now. Yes, it's a one-shot. If I were to continue, the story would probably be super explicit and have to be rated MA, which apparently is not actually allowed on this site. I know people upload it anyway but I'd be the one author on here that got reported.) written for a really long time. Anyways, sorry if I got any of the colors wrong, I just found a list on the internet and went by that. Um, review if you liked it and vote on the poll for the next story I can write! I know I haven't finished the Next Summer but I have absolutely nothing for it. Still accepting suggestions. But for now, vote on the poll and review!**

 **LoVe, KeNzIe**


End file.
